1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizers for organized storage of items especially suited to the grooming of horses. More specifically, the invention relates to an organizer having components which can be worn by a user and which utilizes selectively removable or detachable storage members for customizing its utilitarian aspects
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organizers for organized storage of items are produced in a variety of forms. Perhaps the most typical organizer includes a set or chest of drawers outside surfaces of which include labels or the like identifying the types of items to be stored therein. Additionally, there are shelving systems wherein shelf areas are labeled for the storage of specific items. Tool caddies and the like present yet another system.
In the care and grooming of horses, a variety of items or tools are utilized by personnel attending to the horses while attending to or caring for the horses Such items include various brushes of different types, leg wraps, medicine sponges, etc. To be utilized, such items must be located at or near a place of utilization and then retrieved from such storage place. Following its use, an item, if not disposed, must be stored where it can again be found.
It would be advantageous to have all of the items utilized in the care and grooming of a horse located within the vicinity of the area where the horse is to be groomed or otherwise cared for. By having all or some of the items located in a portable garment worn by the groom, the items can be more readily located. Less time and energy is expended in readily locating an item than when it cannot be located. Further, there is a reduction in frustration felt by the groom searching for the item when it can be readily located and retrieved.
It would also be advantageous to have the items to be utilized stored in designated locations. By having the items stored in an organized manner, a particular item can be more readily located. Additionally, the organized storage of tools or items is not only more pragmatically useful, but is more aesthetically pleasing than allowing them to be haphazardly stored.
Of course, these concerns are also applicable to a variety of applications and the present invention is not restricted solely to items utilized in the care and grooming of horses, although that is a particularly exemplary form of the invention. That is to say, in any task or endeavor, it is helpful to have any item or set of items used in conjunction with the task, located nearby in a stored manner so that the items can be readily located and then utilized and the present invention is designed to speak to those needs.